


Five Kisses: Due South

by nerdwegian



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses: Due South

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/profile)[**pearl_o**](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/)'s Five Kisses challenge/meme/thingy.

1.

It goes like this: They get out of bed (well, he gets out about fifteen minutes after her, because she showers first and he just needs a while to wake up, anyway), they get dressed (she had her outfit picked out the night before; he just throws on whatever doesn't smell too bad to be worn) they eat breakfast (she eats bread or cereal or something, and he drinks coffee with chocolate candy in), and he drives them both to work (her first, of course). In the car, the talk loosely back and forth about their day, and when he stops in front of her office building, she leans over and kisses him quickly, tells him to have a good day, be safe, and she loves him.

2.

It goes like this: They snarl and snap at each other and she threatens lawsuits and restraining orders (that's okay, he knows she doesn't really mean it; if she did, she'd have done it long ago), until he finally manages to say something right, or remind her of something that makes her stop yelling (and when she does, she'll smile in this special way, and he knows he's made it), and then they'll look at each other for just a moment, and then she'll finally give in (just like she always does). He'll kiss her and kiss her, and it'll be just like old times (except better, because it's been so long since the last time), and he'll think and hope and pray to whatever higher powers there might be out there that afterwards, she won't kick him out this time (except she always does).

3.

It goes like this: He stares at her, and stares at her with him, and hopes they both choke (they never do) on their stupid lunch (they always have the same thing), and then he shifts a little closer to Fraser. Fraser will scowl at him (as much as Fraser ever scowls) and chide him for his behavior in extremely polite ways, until he lets the polite go, and just snaps. Fraser will snap (like only Fraser can), and tell him in no uncertain terms that he doesn't like being used as a marionette in this twisted little game, and that he kindly stop it (right now). And then he has to tell Fraser (all over again) that he's not playing a game, and kisses him till they're both out of breath. He doesn't like seeing them together because she deserves better, that's all (and by _better_ , he doesn't mean _himself_ , like Fraser thinks).

4.

It goes like this: Fraser leaves for work and Ray kisses him goodbye at the door. Watches Fraser leave (even though in the winter, he cold seeps in and chills him), and when Fraser's gone, he slams the door shut and rubs his arms, shivering. Half an hour later, (after he dresses properly) and goes to work himself, and it's not really a bad life (even though he'd never pictured himself like this). At the end of the day, he goes home (the walk gets easier and easier every week), and he starts dinner right about the time Fraser walks in the door and kisses him hello. They eat together (Fraser has him eating vegetables - what's the world coming to?) and then spend the rest of their evening relaxing or reading (Ray reads the comic books Frannie sends him, and Fraser reads poetry or long novels, and they both read the paper) or having sex. It's not a bad life.

5.

It goes like this: He watches Fraser sleep in the morning light, uses one finger to brush aside a stray lock of hair from his forehead, and then bends and kisses Fraser's brow lightly.

End.  



End file.
